Personal Domain
The power to rule over a certain realm. Opposite to Domain Destruction. Not to be confused with Personal Dimension. Lesser form of Omniarch. Also Called *Lordship *Nigh Omniarch *Territory (JUJUTSU KAISEN) Capabilities User has a personal domain: an area in which a being has absolute power, through magical, supernatural, scientifically, or other means, which may be a physical area or an entire dimension. Some users may possess Omnipotence within their domains. Applications * Authority may be used to give orders or otherwise assume control of a Domain, imposing Law or Chaos as one wishes. * Cosmic Teleportation may be the result of possessing a Domain, allowing the owner to teleport to their domain at will, and be in any location within at once. * Dimensional Manipulation can also be attained within one's Domain. * Infinite Supply possesses an infinite amount of anything they desire within their realm. * Population Control controls the inhabitants of their realm. * Physics Manipulation may be available to stronger wielders of this power, allowing them to alter the physical laws of their Domain to fit their needs. Variations * Afterlife Lordship * Arctic Lordship * Cemetery Lordship * Dollhouse Monarchy * Dream-World Lordship * Elemental Plane Lordship * Fictional Lordship * Forest Lordship * Heaven Lordship * Hell Lordship * Land Lordship * Limbo Lordship * Mental Plane Lordship * Multiversal Lordship * Mythical Plane Lordship * Nature Lordship * Ocean Lordship * Planetary Lordship * Potentiality Lordship * Sky Lordship * Space-Time Lordship * Spatial Lordship * Temporal Lordship * Underworld Lordship * Universal Lordship * Virtual Reality Lordship * Volcanic Lordship Associations * Alternate Universe Creation * Dimensional Lordship * Dimensional Manipulation * Domain Manipulation * Inner World Creation * Logic Manipulation * Memory World Creation * Nigh Omnipotence * Personal Dimension * Personal Domain Creation * Plane Physiology Limitations *User may be powerless or at least less powerful if they are outside of their domain. *The domain may possibly be breached or destroyed. *User may lose the domain to other, more powerful, beings. *Users may not be aware of everything in their own domain. *May not have Omnipotence. *Users of Realm Closure can seal the realm, preventing the user from either entering or leaving. *Weak against Domain Manipulation. Known Users See Also: Domain Holder. Known Locations *Corona House Room 106 (Invaders of the Rokujyouma) *Soul World (Marvel Comics); inside the Soul Gem *Paradise (Wolfs Rain) Gallery Malekith PrinceofCrows.jpg|Like all Lord of Nightmares, Malekith (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) Prince of Crows, have complete control over one area of the Wake, controlling the city of Graven as if he were a god. File:Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|Doctor Kanzaki's (Black Cat) Warp World is his personal domain where he controls absolutely everything within. File:Ep354YukiosConsole2.png|Yukio (Bleach) can create a personal domain within his video game console via his Fullbring. Moon Presence Bloodborne.jpg|The Moon Presence (Bloodborne) is an eldritch entity that rules over the realm of Hunter's Dream, its features and denizens being under the control of it and its surrogates. Other_Mother.jpg|The Other Mother (Coraline) is the creator of the Other World, a realm that resembles the Pink Palace property under the omnipotent control of the Other Mother herself. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) has absolute control over her own dream dimension. File:Dream_Azazel_Personal_Domain.jpg|As the ruler of the Dreaming, Dream of the Endless (Vertigo/DC Comics) can create and reshape its contents however he wants. Ascendent Realm.jpeg|The Ascendent Hive (Destiny) have their own personal domains in which when ever they die, they return to that realm to recover and eventually return. Realm of Terror.jpg|Diablo (Diablo) transporting the hero to his Realm of Terror. 640px-The_evil_within-Ruvik-10.jpg|Ruvik (The Evil Within) holds control of his own mental plane, a twisted parody of Krimson City made corrupted and terrifying due to his own rage and madness File:Jareth_the_Goblin_King.jpg|Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth) File:200px-Grace_Lavreaux_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Vol_2_35.jpg|Sunset Grace (Marvel Comics) has the ability to open a portal to another dimension where she has god-like control over all reality and events. File:Mephisto_(Earth-616)_from_Deadpool_vs._Thanos_Vol_1_3_001.jpg|Mephisto (Marvel Comics) File:Hela_Avengers_Prime_Marvel_Comics.jpg|Hela (Marvel Comics) File:Daimon_Hellstrom_(Earth-616)_from_Venom_Vol_2_23_001.jpg|Damien Hellstrom (Marvel Comics) File:1608184-dormammu_earth_616_.jpg|Dormammu (Marvel Comics) File:Shuma_Gorath.jpg|Shuma Gorath (Marvel Comics) controlling its personal domain. File:Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) has the ability to transport to his personal Dimension D. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) has absolute control over her personal dimension, rewriting its environment, forming portals,... Kaguya-merging-with-ice.gif|...merging with the nature of the dimension, allowing her to control it to attack. ouat.jpg|Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time) rules over Neverland with control of its resources and magical properties. File:Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Shambles_399.gif|Inside his ROOM, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) has complete control over the displacement and orientations of all objects within. Gods_Domain_OPM.jpg|Saitama (One-Punch Man) battling God inside his personal reality. Gems Steven Universe.jpg|The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) possess complete control over the metaphysical properties of the Temple. Sardonyx PNG new.png|Sardonyx (Steven Universe) has full control over the contents of her room within the Crystal Temple. Jougo's Territorial Expansion (JUJUTSU KAISEN).png|Jougo's (JUJUTSU KAISEN) Territory - Iron Coffin Mountain. Satoru Gojo's Territorial Expansion 2 (JUJUTSU KAISEN).png|Satoru Gojo's (JUJUTSU KAISEN) Territory - Immeasurable Void. Wall Demon H.png|Wall Demon (Valkyrie Crusade) has her own personal domain and dimension/space inside her wall. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lordship Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries